1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-eye image pick-up apparatus using a plurality of video cameras.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, as a multi-eye image pick-up apparatus of this type, a stereoscopic image pick-up video camera system disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-3199, or the like is known. In this camera system, two video cameras are directed in substantially the same direction to pick up images of an object facing the camera main bodies from different angles, and a stereoscopic image is obtained based on the picked-up images.
However, since the states of the cameras at the time of supply of a power supply voltage are indefinite, a long time is required until an actual image pick-up operation is started.